Beautifully Broken
by smiletime12345
Summary: Annalise the only person who on earth who wishes they had less time. No she isn't suicidal, just immortal. An immortal witch to be exact. She never though she would return to Becon Hills over 100 years after that fateful day she feels herself being drawn there or maybe to who's there.
1. The new girl

POV Annalise

It's the first day of school. Another new school and another life. It's been nearly 100 years since I step foot in beacon hills. It was a scary time then, full of a lot of pain. I never thought I would be back, but I keep feeling drawn here. Luckily I kept the house. The large Victorian mansion in the woods has been mine for nearly 200 years. It's home.

I pull up the driveway and go in. I see the two dark wood large staircases with a beautiful rug over and 3 long dark hallways the different wings of the house. I take the familiar long winding path to my room in the north wing. I walk in my room to see it how I left it. The walls are a faded lavender with dark wood floors. There is a 4 poster canopy bed against the back wall with deep indigo silk sheets. In front of the bed is a seating area. If you open the door to the right, there is a large walk in closet that was once used for ball gowns. If you take the door on the left you will enter a brand-new white marble master bathroom. Complete with 2 sinks, a claw foot tub, makeup table and walk in shower.

I go in my closet and pick out an outfit for school. A wispy pink floral dress with a cream cardigan (That closely resembles my fair skin) and a pair of tall nude heels. I line my eyes doing a cat eye and put on some red lipstick. I go back downstairs to the kitchen and make myself a thermos of orange peaco tea. I'm a little old fashion.

I grab my thermos and backpack and head out the door to go to school. I jump in my black sports car (one of the few modern amenities I really enjoy) and start to drive to school praying that this time things in becon hills things will be different.

I reach the school in 30 minutes and start to walk inside. I have no trouble finding the main office thanks to all the signs tell the new kids where to go.I walk up to the front desk.

"Hello my name is Annalise Amaris, I'm here for my schedule." I say sweetly. The lady smiles at me and hands me a bunch of papers.

"Here you go dear, that is your schedule, map, and extra curricular schedule. Have a great day!" The Lady says kindly. I walk out and see my first class is. It seems I have history first. I look at my map and follow it to class. I make it just in time before the bell rings. A red headed girl calls me over.

"New girl sit beside me!" she yells and everyone looks shocked. I sit down beside her.

"Hey my names Lydia" She says smiling confidently. I immediately sense she is a potential banshee. Poor girl.

"I'm Annalise" I say smiling back.

"We should really hangout sometime. Your stye is killer and it is about time someone in town can dress themselves" She teases.

"I would love to hang out!" I say happily.

"Why don't you come to the lacrosse practice after school. My boyfriend is the captain so I always cheer them on" She says prideful.

"I'd love you!" I say and then the teacher walks in.

"Now class I know you are aware of the body found in the woods but please try to focus on my lesson. As you know there is now a suspect in custody so you all rest well." The teacher says sarcastically. I have always found history so boring, I am just learning about everything I've been through. It makes me sad to think about all the time that has passed.

The bell rings and I start to pack up. Lydia gives me a hug and tells me to join her at lunch. I start walking to my next class.

It's Economics. I start walking again following my map. I walk in and everyone else is already seated. Great. I hear murmurs through the class.

"You must be Annalise. I am Mr. Finstock. Just try not to fail my class. And guys stop looking at her!" He yells to the rest of the class. That's embarrassing.

"Unfortunately the only seat available is beside Stilinski. Good luck" He says and walk over to my seat. I sit down and I can feel him staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask nicely.

"Oh yeah immmm, sorry for starring. Your face is nice. That's not what I meant." The poor guy rambles.

"You have a nice face to. I'm Annalise" I say trying to put him at ease.

"I'm Stiles." He says blushing.

"Stilinski you can flirt with her on your own time!" the teacher yells. This teacher seems to enjoy embarrassing his students. This class was again as very boring. The bell rings and I quickly head out.

"Nice meeting you" Stiles yells over the crowd.

"You to" I say back. I go to my locker for the first time after. I put my stuff away and grab a my lunch money. I then walk to the cafeteria. I'm about to line up until Lydia calls me to the front of the line.

"Come on!" Lydia beacons. I walk over and join her in line. We gran the extact same lunch (not on purpose) and she leads me to her table her pale hand grabbing my even paler hand.

"Guys this is Annalise my new best friend" She says sitting down. I sit beside her and give a little wave.

"Hey I'm Jackson Lydia's boyfriend" The guy to Lydia's right says and wraps a arm around her. I look around and see most of the people sitting at the table are jocks.

"Hey" I say back. The rest of table talks about lacrosse the entire time and Lydia and I talk about fashion. The lunch bell rings to early and I head to my next class Math. I walk in and see Stiles who is talking to a boy with brown floppy hair. I walk over to the empty seat beside them

"Hey Stiles, is this seat taken?" I ask and they both look up shocked.

"ummm n-n-no" Stiles answers nervously.

"Hey I'm Annalise" I say to his friend.

"Hey I'm Scott." Scott says blushing. I look him in the eye and see a wolf. Oh great there is a new werewolf that I can tell isn't apart of the hale pack.

"So where are you from?" Stiles asks.

"Here there and everywhere. I moved around a lot as a kid" I say doing a well rehearsed lie.

"Cool! What brings you to beacon hills" Stiles asks.

"I have a bit of family history here" I say

"Cool" Scott says blushing.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" I ask

"Mostly lacrosse, but there are a lot of formals. And theres bowling, ice skating, and the jungle" Stiles says.

"What's the jungle?" I ask.

"Its a dance club that kids go to" Scott answers looking down.

"Sounds like fun" I say smiling, I twirl my light brown hair around my finger. The teacher then walks in and starts class. It is so easy, I already know how to do everything! The class drones on and then finally ends thank god! I quickly pack up my stuff and start to head out when I hear Scott call my name.

"Annalise wait!" I stop and turn around.

"Yes Scott?" I ask.

"We should all hangout sometime" He says awkwardly. It's pretty obvious he doesn't talk to girls a lot.

"I would love to Scott!" I say giving them my friendliest smile showing of my pearly white teeth. I rip 2 pieces of paper out of my binder and I write my number on both.

"I await you calls" I say giggling. I walk out go the room. I start walking to my final class of the day gym. Luckily I got my gym uniform mailed to me a few weeks ago. I go into the change room and put on the volleyball shorts and fitted t-shirt. Thank the lord their fitted usually the baggy uniform a school has swallows me whole and makes it quite hard to we are playing volleyball.

I am serving first and I serve over hand and all the girls duck. Really?

"Girls try and stop the ball!" Mr. Finnstock yells. My next serves are all the same and then we mostly out of pity rotate. I quite enjoy volleyball and most sports. If you live forever you have to have some hobbies.

Nothing really happens in class besides catching Scott and Stiles staring at me a hundred times. Scott's wolf must sense that I smell different but I don't he can control his wolf. Just my luck I picked the setting for Twilight as my new home. Class ends though way before I want it to and I go into the change room and get changed.

I walk out of the change room and go to my locker to grab my coat and I see Lydia waiting for me.

"Annalise! Finally! Now grab your stuff so we don't miss the practice" Lydia says rushing me. I quickly put on my coat. Lydia then rushes me outside to the bleachers. It's sweet that she is so excited to see him play.

We reach the bleachers and sit down. I see Scott and Stiles on the field and I wave. They wave back.

"McCall! Stillniski! Stop looking at the pretty girl and get back to practice!" Coach Finnstock yells. I think he might hate me...

The practice starts off slowly and it is obvious that everyone is rusty except Jackson. Scott is put in net and I cringe.

"Come on Scott, you can do this" I say under my breath knowing with his hearing he will hear me. I pretend not to notice though. I can't have my cover blown.

To mine and everyone else's surprise, Scott is amazing! Jackson looks really angry and butts in line to take a shot.

"I know you can do this Scott" I say again under my breath knowing he will hear. Thankful he stops the ball and everyone is in shock. The rest of the practice he is on fire. I am quite impressed. Lydia seems slightly angry but it is understandable. I mean Scott totally stole Jackson's thunder.

The practice ends and Lydia and I run to see Jackson we both give him a hug.

"You were absolutely amazing! I can see why you're captain!" I say trying to make him feel better. I hear a growl behind me and I turn around and see a wolf with floppy brown hair glaring at Jackson. Scott. I stand in the way of his glare feeling slight worried for my new friends safety.

"Yeah whatever" Jackson scoffs storming off to the change room. Lydia smiles apologetically at me.

"Sorry about that he usually isn't like this" Lydia says obviously embarrassed.

"No problem" I say putting her worries at ease.

We part our separate ways and exchange numbers. I think I made a new best friend.


	2. His eyes

Upon driving home after school I decide to go on a hike to see how my property has changed over the years.

I put on black leggings, a floral sports bra and a fitted black sweater and then I hurry down to the old trails I use to take.

They were much harder to maneuver in a ball gown. I remember running through the trails with friends knowing if any one caught us we would be in so much trouble for dirtying our dresses.

But what I remember most is sneaking down to the old Hale manor to see Charles Hale.

There once was a time I loved him and if I was honest with myself a part of me will always love him. He was the alpha's oldest son. I met him when he was 16 years old. I remember looking into his eyes, when his bright green met my icy silvery/blue I knowing I was in trouble. And boy was I.

"This is private property," A gruff voice says waking me from my thoughts. I look up and my breath gets caught in my throat.

The boy in front of me almost looks identical to Charles. They have the same nose, the same jaw, but the feature I will remember most about Charles, the eyes that will haunt me. The eyes were the exact same shade of beautiful green.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave" The boy says again awakening me from my thoughts.

"Ask me to leave? Your on my land" I say putting my hands on my hips firmly on my hips.

"Very funny no one has lived there in over a hundred years," The boy says.

"Well then meet your new neighbour, I'm Annalise," I say cheerfully. He looks unimpressed and we stand in awkward silence.

"This is typically the part where you tell me you name..." I say trailing off.

"Derek, Derek Hale" He says cautiously. I smile, so the Hales are still here.

"The first Hale I have been able to meet. My last name is Amaris, our families were very close," I say hoping he doesn't realize who I am. His face lights up in recognition and my heart stops. He must know who I am.

I brace myself.

"That's amazing my family was convinced another Amaris would never step foot on these lands again" He says dare I say smiling. He must not realize who I really am.

"Do want to join me at my house for some tea to talk more?" I ask hoping my excitement isn't seen.

"Sure, if your not busy" He says gesturing to my athletic attire.

"Of course not! There is no way I am missing a chance to talk to a famous Hale family member," I say smiling at him. He smiles back.

Derek follows me back to my place.

"Wow" He says. I giggle.

"What?" I ask.

"My mother always told me stories about this place and I can't say it disappoints" He says looking like a little kid.

I walk up the main steps and open the front door.

"Come on in and take a look around while I god change," I say.

I go up the dark long hallways to my room and put on appropriate for tea. I put on a floral flared skirt that goes to the middle of shins and pare that with a pink lace off the shoulder shirt and a tall pare of heels. I apply my useal cat eye and lipstick before heading down stairs. Charles always loved pink on me. Derek looks so much like Charles it hurts, but I have to know him.

I smooth out my skirt desperately trying to calm my nerves. I don't want him to know who I really am yet. I don't want him to hate me, to think I'm a monster.

I calm my heartbeat down enough for it not alarm the werewolf and I head back down stairs to find him in the study. One of my favourite rooms. It is all dark almost black wood. Books line all the way to the top of the high ceiling with sliding latters on each section. There is a large seating area with large comfy over stuffed leaver chairs and couches and at the far wall in an intricately engraved wooden desk with an equally intricately engraved chair.

"Boo" I say knowing there's no way I startled the werewolf. I walk over to him.

"Hi" He says putting back the book he was looking at. I stop him.

"To Kill a Mocking bird?" I question.

"It's my favourite book" Derek says shyly. I giggle.

"Mine to" I say. We start talking about the book and before I now it we are sitting on the same chair, me practically on his lap reading our favourite parts.

Derek ends up stealing the entire chair so I retaliate by sitting completely on top of him, my legs dangling off the arm. We read till Derek falls asleep. I get up and grab him a blanket and place it gently on him.

It was in that moment I decided he was nothing like Charles.

Charles hated everything to do with school.

Reading, writing and arithmetic. Charles was a player and trouble, his eyes always glinting with mischief. Being with Charles was like playing fire. New and exciting but always knowing you will eventually get burned. When his piercing green eyes looked at you couldn't help thinking he was an angel because why would god create something so beautiful if they weren't one. He made me feel alive with his green eyes.

But Derek's eyes are filled pain. A pain to large for such a young man to hold. They are the eyes I want to know more about. It's Derek's eyes that I will remember the most.


End file.
